


Anon Hate

by hobbitgirl83



Category: Richlee fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/pseuds/hobbitgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard and Lee have a break, they spend it at home but their fluffy plans come to an end when Lee finds about some anon hate in the web. It's up to Richard to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anon Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jewelsandbinoculars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsandbinoculars/gifts).



> I made this because of some anon hate there was on a social network a couple of weeks ago (I was busy and couldn't finish it before). I actually hope they didn't find out about it.  
> If you like it, leave kudos and comments :)  
> Thanks to Tamar for beta it!

Richard and Lee were enjoying the two week break Richard had from filming Hannibal. Lee was particularly happy to be home with his boyfriend, doing nothing at all but hug him and cuddle with him. The past months had left them tired and two weeks were perfect to rest, despite Richard being bored and finding things to do, like making extravagant dinners.

“Do you want some more?” Richard asked as soon as they finished.

“No, thanks, it was more than enough” Lee replied.

“You need to gain the weight you lost this couple of months” Richard warned Lee.

“No, I don't and you lost more weight than me, so start with yourself” Lee said, poking Richard in the stomach. Richard grabbed Lee's hand.

“I was getting fat, I look better now” Richard said, kissing Lee's hand.

“No you weren't! You couldn't be fat even if you wanted to” Lee joked, making both of them laugh.

“Fair enough. Let me take that for you” Richard stood up and took the dishes to the kitchen, where he began washing them a second later.

“Could you please rest? You need it” Lee shouted from the dining room.

“I'll just wash the dishes and then we can watch some tv” Richard shouted back.

“Fine!” Lee tried to sound annoyed but he was too happy to be so, he was just glad Richard was back.

“Do you want to watch a movie or just the tv?” Richard shouted again from the kitchen.

“Whatever you want” Lee answered distractedly while surfing the web on his phone and then he froze, feeling like he had been stabbed in the chest.

“I was thinking of watching a movie, but if we are going to fall asleep, maybe just some tv so we don't miss anything important” Richard explained, but he got no answer. “Lee?” he asked after a moment, but the younger man didn't answer yet, making Richard walk to the dining room, where he stood in shock. Lee was still sitting at the table, the phone in one of his hands while his other hand was covering his mouth, tears rolling down his face.

“Lee are you ok? What is it?” Richard was worried to see the younger man in that state.

“They hate me” was all Lee could whisper. Richard walked and sat beside him.

“What are you talking about?” Richard looked at the phone, reading it all.

“They all hate me because I'm with you” Lee started to cry again.

“Why are you looking at this anyway” Richard took the phone from Lee's hand.

“Is it true? Is this wrong? Did I change you into something you are not?” Lee's hands were shaking and more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“No, of course not, it's just crap, don't listen to them” Richard grabbed Lee's face and cleaned his tears.

“Then why did they write something like that?!” Lee was really upset.

“Who cares, we are together and that is all that matters” Richard stroked Lee's face.

“I care” Lee said, trying to contain more tears.

“I don't” was all Richard replied, serious.

“So it's true?” Lee didn't want to believe it.

“Don't you dare believing them and not me” Richard was really serious and his voice broke.

“I...I'm sorry” was all Lee could say before hugging Richard tightly. Richard stroke Lee's hair in silence, feeling some of the younger man's tears falling on his shoulder. 

“Come on, let's watch some tv” Richard said after a while. Lee just tightened his grip around Richard's shoulders. “Lee”.

“I'm sorry” Lee said without letting go.

“It's ok, just don't read those things and believe them, you know I love you” Richard tried to release himself from the hug so Lee finally let go.

“I love you too” Lee smiled weakly. Richard smiled at him and kiss him on the lips.

“Let's go rest and take your mind off it” Richard said, grabbing Lee's hand and leading him to the tv room.

“Wait, let me wash my face” Lee stopped, cleaning the last tears from his own face.

“What for? You are perfect” Richard smiled again when Lee's smile widened. Lee just kissed the older man again, while Richard led him to the couch. They sat down and after a few moments watching tv, Richard realized Lee was falling asleep. “Come here” Richard said, pointing to his legs.

“Thanks” the younger man smiled and laid down with his head on Richard's thighs. He was asleep in no time, but after a while, he woke up.

“Ssshhh, rest” Richard stroked his hair. The younger man sat up and opened his arms, making Richard smile. He turned off the tv and laid down in the couch with Lee hugging him tight and kissing his cheek. Richard stroked his back and kissed his forehead before falling asleep as well.

They woke up a couple of hours later, it was night already but not so late, both of them sore because of the couch.

“How much did we sleep?” Lee asked, confused.

“I have no idea, but probably a lot because my ass hurts and your hair is a mess” Richard joked.

“Oh my God really!?” Lee was about to jump off the couch but Richard stopped him.

“You look adorable” Richard smiled, kissing the younger man, who was on top of him.

“I seriously doubt it” Lee smiled back, kissing Richard's neck.

“Ok, we really need to get out of this couch” Richard said, feeling uncomfortable.

“I know” Lee said, standing up and helping Richard too. They spent the evening watching a movie and reading for a while before going to sleep. Richard could tell Lee was still down because of the anon hate. They were lying in bed, completely silent, trying to sleep when Richard rolled in bed to hug Lee, surprising him.

“I love you” Richard said, kissing him and resting his head on the younger man's chest.

“I love you too” Lee said, hugging him. They stayed like that until they fell asleep.

It was the middle of the night when Richard woke up alone in bed. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to see if Lee was there, but he wasn't. He left the room and found him sitting on the couch, looking at his phone again.

“Lee Grinner Pace what do you think you are doing!” Richard shouted softly, surprising Lee completely.

“Richard! You scared the hell out of me!” Lee shouted back. Richard walked towards him and took away his phone, turning it off. “Wait no! What are you doing!” Lee tried to recover it.

“I told you to stop looking at that!” Richard grabbed Lee's face between his hands.

“I know, I was just checking what else happened” Lee grabbed Richard's wrists.

“I am going to flush down your phone if you keep doing this to yourself” Richard said, standing up and walking away from the couch.

“No wait! Richard!” Lee ran and hugged Richard from behind, trying to reach his phone.

“You are not getting this back” Richard turned around to face Lee.

“But I was just watching the fans defending me and you” Lee confessed.

“I don't care, you got pretty upset before and I don't want you to keep looking at it” Richard's tone was serious.

“I'm sorry” Lee was ashamed of himself. Richard held his hand in silence and led him to their room.

“Get naked” Richard commanded softly.

“What? Are you joking?” Lee was surprised by the demand.

“I said get naked Lee” this time Richard was serious. The younger man was shocked and nervous, but he took his clothes off right where he was standing. Richard was right in front of him, staring as he got naked; Lee felt completely embarrassed and started to blush, while looking down to the floor. Richard stood next to him and grabbed his chin, forcing the younger man to look him in the eye.

“Look at you. You are perfect. Never be ashamed of yourself, because I am not” Richard said softly, running his hands through Lee's back, making him shiver. The younger man just crashed his lips against Richard's, hugging him by the neck.

“I love you Richard” Lee whispered.

“I love you Lee” Richard whispered as well. “You did change me you know?”.

“What? Really?” Lee panicked.

“Yes. You made me a better man. You keep doing it” Richard smiled, stroking Lee's face with one hand, while the younger man smiled and kissed him again. Richard led Lee to the bed and laid him down, while he laid on top of him, kissing all the skin of the younger man, his arms, his chest, his stomach, his legs. Lee only felt shivers every time the older man kissed him, waves of passion flooding all of his body. He noticed his hands were entwined with Richard's the whole time. He also noticed his growing erection, but he preferred concentrating on Richard's kisses all over his body, so he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

“I want to feel your skin against mine” Lee said, interrupting the older man. Richard smiled at him and took all his clothes off in perfect silence. Lee couldn't stop staring at him, until the older man was on top of him, kissing him.

“I've missed you so much” Richard mumbled.

“I've missed you too” Lee smiled, kissing him again. He felt Richard's cock against his, both of them hard as rock. “I need you inside me” the younger man whispered.

“I don't think that's a good idea” Richard said while kissing Lee's neck.

“Why not?” Lee was surprised by Richard's reaction.

“It's been a while and you might be too tight” Richard explained.

“I don't care” Lee kissed the older man's lips again, grinding his body against Richard's.

“I don't want to hurt you” Richard tried to stood up, but Lee grabbed him by the waist.

“Please Richard I need you” Lee was begging, not letting go of the older man. Richard stared at the younger man as he thrust his length inside him, as slowly as possible to avoid hurting him. Lee bit his lower lip and when the pain was a little too much, he clenched his hands on Richard's back, moaning and trying to catch his breath. 

“Are you ok?” Richard asked, worried and staying still.

“I'm perfect” Lee said, smiling and kissing the older man, trying to get used to the sensation. They made out for a while before Richard started moving. Slowly at first and with small thrusts, but Lee's rocking hips made him increase the pace and deepen his thrusts, until they were both panting and moaning uncontrollably, no distance between their bodies. Richard came inside Lee, but he continued thrusting inside Lee until the younger man came minutes later with a loud moan and clenching his hands against his back a little harder. Moments later, Richard pulled out and Lee let go of him, both of them still panting. Richard laid down beside Lee for a moment before standing up to clean the mess they did; Lee stared at him in silence, a smile on his face.

“I think it’s time to sleep” Richard said, lying beside Lee again. The younger man hugged him tight as soon as Richard’s head touched the pillow.

“Thank you” Lee said, kissing Richard’s lips.

“For what?” Richard asked, curious.

“For loving me” Lee smiled but tears started forming in his eyes. Richard knew he wasn’t sad, they were tears of joy and that made him smile.

“Don’t say that. I should be the one thanking you” Richard smiled while stroking Lee’s face.

“I mean it, you have stayed with me all these years” Lee stroked Richard’s face as well.

“So have you. You make me happy” Richard confessed, making the younger man smile. They kissed for a while before tucking into bed.

“Can I have my phone back?” Lee asked after a while, his head resting on Richard’s chest.

“Of course not” Richard replied.

“Why not?” Lee couldn’t believe it.

“I flushed it, remember?” the older man joked.

“I will kill you if you did” Lee warned him.

“It’s just a phone” Richard tried to sound annoyed.

“But I have all our pictures there!” Lee poked the older man.

“I know, but you are not getting it back while we are here” Richard laughed.

“Richard!” Lee was shocked.

“Fine, I will give it back for the right amount of sex” Richard joked again, while the younger man looked at him more happy than surprised.

“You know what? Keep the phone, I am still giving you the amount of sex you want” Lee laughed, kissing the older man. He didn’t care anymore what people would think. He just cared for the man in his arms.


End file.
